


Hey boy, stop pacing around the room

by Parkjiminhan



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Barista Luke, Calum is just a shy clumsy child, Clumsy Calum, First Meetings, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Shy Calum, barista calum, kind of like me but yeah, lashton if you squint, malum, music major michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6137289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkjiminhan/pseuds/Parkjiminhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael read the name written on his coffee cup. He sighed, cringing at the misspelling of his own simple name. In messy handwriting, 'Meekle' was scrawled along the side of the cup. He shrugged before taking his coffee and leaving for his next class while daydreaming about the clumsy barista boy.</p><p> </p><p>Or the story where Calum is a clumsy barista who always gets his crush's order wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey boy, stop pacing around the room

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So I've never posted a story on AO3 before, but I hope this is good enough for a first start. :-)

It's been a few months since Michael has started classes at the university, and he's barely passing. Under all of the classes, work, and tests to study for, he doesn't know how he even has time to go to a coffee shop. Caffeine is the only way he can get through the day, and he is not stopping now. He's been living off of crappy instant coffee that's been made with water that he heated from the microwave, and the horrible taste of the watered down caffeine just doesn't cut it.

Michael has been saving up the money his parents gave him combined with the small coins and dollars he's gotten out of tips (he plays the guitar in front of other broke students in hope they'll be generous enough to give him something. One guy gave him a sandwich.) to afford a peaceful week's worth of quality coffee before finals came around.

He overheard one of his classmates talking about a nice cafe that isn't usually overrun with sleep deprived college students and has somewhat decent coffee, so now he's on a journey to find this coffee shop. Michael curled the coat he was wearing tighter around his body as he walked down the street.  Michael could feel the heat seeping out of his pale skin and he really regrets not dressing warmer. The beanie on his fiery red hair couldn't keep out the chilling cold. Finally, he reached a building that had a sign that read: Café con Chocolate.

When he opened the door, a small bell jingled and he was immediately greeted with warmth and the smell of chocolate and coffee. The coffee shop wasn't empty, but he was glad it wasn't packed. Lonesome people sat at their tables, either scrolling through their phone, or munching on a doughnut. He expected the place to be pretty run-down, but it was actually very nicely decorated with stools and tables arranged throughout the place and paintings hung on the walls.

Michael spotted the barista at the counter and walked up to him. The raven haired boy looked extremely nervous as he played with the sleeves of his gray sweater, watching Michael come over.

"Hello, w-what can I get for you?" The barista asked, cringing at his humiliating stutter.

Michael smiled and said his order, the barista was pretty cute. He sat down at a table in the corner so he could wait for his drink. He chuckled as the boy frantically started preparing the coffee, knocking over cups and spilling milk, making the whole scene look chaotic. Soon a tall blonde, who Michael assumed was another worker, came over and started helping the poor boy. Michael watched as the barista quickly wrote a name on a cup before walking over to his table.

"H-Here you go," the boy mumbled, cheeks flushed with a red almost as bright as Michael's hair. He handed the drink over and started to leave, a small frown etched into his features.

"Thank you..." Michael glanced at the name tag on the boy's black apron, "Calum."

That one sentence changed Calum's demeanor in a split second, a huge grin starting to appear on his face as he brushed his messy curls out of his eyes. He mumbled a small 'you're welcome' before excitedly going back to the counter where he started eagerly talking with his coworker.

Michael, being the blind person he is, didn't think about what just happened and read the name written on his coffee cup. He sighed, cringing at the misspelling of his own simple name. In messy handwriting, 'Meekle' was scrawled along the side of the cup. He shrugged before taking his coffee and leaving for his next class while daydreaming about the clumsy barista boy.

✦

It's Tuesday morning and Michael feels like dying. He's been up all night studying for a test he has to take in almost 15 minutes. He's hoping that he could go in the coffee shop, stare at the cute barista for a while, and go to his class without being late. He opened the door and a familiar bell chimed. Michael smiled at the familiar smell of chocolate and coffee and walked up to the counter.

Calum was focused on finishing up an order he received and didn't notice Michael standing behind him. He moved around quickly, mixing ingredients together to make some kind of frappucino with whipped cream on top. He then gave the drink to the blonde worker from the other day and whispered a good luck as the blonde walked to a customer with sandy blonde hair that seemed to look like Michael's roommate.

Calum observed the two talking, smiling to himself before turning around. He jumped with surprise when he saw Michael, nearly knocking over a stack of cups on the counter. "Oh, um h-hello I d-didn't see you t-there. What can I g-get you?" 

"I'll just have a coffee and two sour cherry scones," Michael spoke, "Oh yeah, and also my name is Michael not Meekle." He chuckled before walking over to the table he sat at yesterday.

Calum blushed at the red haired boy's last comment, internally screaming about the fact he spelled his name, which he already knew, wrong. He prepared Michael's coffee, this time spelling his name right, and grabbed two chocolate muffins before heading over to the customer's table.

Calum placed the food and the drink down on the table then scurried back to the counter before Michael could say anything. The red haired boy stared at Calum, who was actually talking to another person without stuttering and blushing. Michael saw as Calum listened to something a customer said and laughed loudly. A flare of jealousy coiled up in him but  soon dissipated when he realized that was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

Michael checked the time and panicked. He only had seven minutes until his class starts. He looked at the muffins on the table, he could've sworn he ordered scones. The red haired boy then took a sip of his coffee only to find out it was hot chocolate. He shrugged and gathered all of his things before running out the door. Hopefully he could live a day without caffeine.

✦

It's Wednesday and Michael has realized that he prefers to start his day with caffeine. He waltzed into the coffee shop just like he did the other two days and went up to the counter. The barista did his usual shy smile and stuttering. But Michael's eyes widened as he looked at Calum's hair. Calum's usually brunette bangs now has blonde highlights, and damn did he look good.

"Um, s-so are you going to order or..." Calum asked, shrinking under the other boy's gaze. Michael's cheeks matched Calum's reddened ones as he realized he was staring.

"Oh, um y-yes I'll have a cappuccino and a blueberry muffin?" Michael sheepishly bit his cherry lips and awkwardly scratched the back of his neck. "Also make sure the order is correct this time," He smiled gently before walking to his usual table.

Calum whispered a small "holy shit" as he started making the cappuccino. First, Michael stares at him, and he's not sure if it's because of how horrible he looks or if it's because he has something on his face. He brushed his bangs out of his eyes, at first he thought the highlights looked nice but now he's really insecure of them.

Second, he got Michael's order wrong yesterday and spelled his name wrong the day before. You'd think after all the times he's listened to Michael talk in Music Theory that he'd pay attention to what he was saying when he ordered. You'd think after all the times he's written Michael with hearts around it in the margins of his paper  that he'd spell the boy's name right on his coffee cup. He's doing such a good job at getting Michael to like him.  
   
Calum grabbed a blueberry muffin and the cappuccino before walking over to where Michael was sitting. Michael looked up and caught eyes with Calum, a soft smile gracing his ruby lips. Calum smiled back, his heart fluttering in his chest. Just as he was reaching the table, the barista tripped over his own two feet causing everything to fall out of his hands... And onto Michael.

The red haired boy hissed out a bunch of curse words as the hot cappuccino spilled onto his shirt and jeans. Calum's eyes widened with fear and he quickly grabbed napkins trying to wipe it off of him. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that!" He could feel tears stinging his eyes. Now his chances of dating Michael are ruined.

A pair of hands pulled Calum away. He turned around to see a tall blonde, it was Luke, his friend. "Calum, I'll take care of this, you can go and relax in the back room." Calum nodded and rushed away, his cheeks aflame.

Luke then turned towards Michael, "I'm really sorry about that. As you can see, he's extremely clumsy," The blonde sighed.

"Oh, it's okay. I'll probably need to go change before going to class, and this was my new favorite shirt, and I'm going to sue the cafe for third degree burns," Michael joked, tugging at the t-shirt he was wearing.

"Michael, stop," Luke snorted, "but if you really want to avoid having Calum be like this, you might as well ask him out."

"What?" Michael's jaw dropped.

"He's only nervous  because he's had the biggest crush on you since he saw you in Music Theory," Luke rolled his eyes, "He's always rambling about this really cute boy named Michael that doesn't even know he exists. Well, until now."

"I- Wha-" Michael spluttered.

The blonde pat him on the back, "I've seen the way you look at Calum. Go ask him out," He winked, muttering the words "oblivious idiot" as he walked away.

Michael was in shock. Calum liked him this whole time? He just thought Calum was scared of him because of his piercings and tattoos. Wow, if Michael knew that, he would've asked him out the day he met him. He shook his head, awkwardly trudging out of the store. He really needs to change his clothes.

✦

It's Thursday morning, and Michael is hoping this will work. If it doesn't, then it's going to be pretty awkward ordering coffee at this cafe. He walked up to the counter, Calum shrinking back as he got closer. Michael frowned, maybe this plan actually wasn't going to work.

"I'm really s-sorry about yesterday." Calum stared down at his hands. Michael really wanted to coo at the boy, he looked like a hurt puppy.

Michael chuckled, "It's okay, really." Hopefully this did the trick, as a soft smile had formed on Calum's face.

"Okay, w-what would you like?"

"I'd like a coffee, a chocolate muffin, and..." Michael looked around the room, "your number."

Calum nodded before realizing, "Wait, what?"

"A coffee, chocolate muffin, your number... oh, and add a date with you," Michael smirked. He left the money on the counter and went to his usual table, leaving Calum in a state of shock and disbelief.

Calum couldn't believe what just happened. A day after he fucked up so badly, he gets asked out? Is this how you're supposed to win people over?  
Mess up really horribly? Calum shook his head, a huge grin on his face, his eyes crinkling in an adorable way. He excitedly made the coffee, writing his number on the cup, and grabbed a muffin before heading over to Michael.

Calum handed the order to the red haired boy, making sure he could see the number clearly. A big smile overtook Michael's face, "And about that date..." Michael bit his lip.

"What time?" Calum raised an eyebrow.

"Seven"

"And where?"

"I'll pick you up if you want?"

Calum nodded and wrote his address on the other side of the coffee cup. "See you later" The brunette kissed Michael's cheek before going back to work, leaving Michael flustered and blushing. Calum smirked.

He could be smooth if he wanted to.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this story!
> 
> You can also check out my stories on Wattpad or my [tumblr](www.insxnebxnds.tumblr.com)


End file.
